Denganmu Lebih Baik
by D3villaZ
Summary: Ini adalah saatnya bagi Sasuke menerima Sakura menemani perjalanan panjangnya. / S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016


**Denganmu Lebih Baik** _by_ D3villaZ

 **Naruto** dan segala propertinya itu milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , ya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokohnya sebentar di fanfiksi singkat ini, tanpa maksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 _Rating_ **K**

Nomor _prompt_ : **#52**

 **SasuSaku** _ **Canon**_ _ **Fanfiction**_

 _Summary_ : Ini adalah saatnya bagi Sasuke menerima Sakura menemani perjalanan panjangnya. / _S-Savers Contest_ : Banjir TomatCeri 2016

.

.

 _Enjoy your reading!_

.

.

Haruno Sakura tahu jika seharusnya dia mengikuti saran Ino untuk membawa payung. Namun, mengingat misi yang dia kira hanya memakan waktu setengah hari, anak didik Tsunade itu mengabaikan saran sahabatnya. Jadilah dia berlari cepat menuju hutan yang gelap. Di situ ada banyak pohon berdaun lebat yang dapat dijadikan tamengnya dari rintik-rintik hujan yang kian deras.

Begitu sampai di bawah sebuah pohon besar, Sakura berdiri bersandar. Lalu mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Sakura."

Suara maskulin itu mengagetkan Sakura. Dia mengerjap sambil beranjak mencari asal suara. Mengikuti pancaran _chakra_ yang dirasakannya, Sakura memutari pohon besar tadi. Lalu mendapati sosok yang telah lama tak dijumpainya duduk bersandar di sana.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tercekat, dia cepat-cepat mendekati mantan _nuke-nin_ itu. Ada luka sayat yang cukup panjang, dalam dan masih mengeluarkan darah di lengan Sasuke. "Aku akan mengobatimu," kata Sakura sebelum memegang bahu Sasuke dan mengaliri _chakra_ berwarna hijau pada lengannya yang terluka.

Dari jarak dekat itu, Sasuke memerhatikan wajah ayu Sakura. Dulu jika dirinya terluka, wajah itu akan berlumuran air mata. Tapi kini, wajah itu tampak tenang dengan garis wajah dewasa yang memesona. Perubahan fisiknya pun luar biasa, dari yang kurus kecil, menjadi tinggi langsing dan berlekuk. Entah kenapa memikirkan kondisi yang sedang lembab karena hujan ditambah hanya mereka berdua di sana, membuat Sasuke merasa panas. Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Selesai." Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura, sementara gadis itu mengambil duduk di samping pria tersebut. "Alangkah lebih baik jika ada yang selalu mengobati lukamu setiap kau terluka seperti ini, Sasuke- _kun_ ," gagas Sakura.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai. "Dan itu kau?"

Dengan cepat wajah Sakura memerah, Sasuke dapat melihatnya dan tiba-tiba merasa lega. Mungkin karena setelah sekian lama, dia masih tetap dapat membuat rona merah bertengger di wajah ayu itu.

"Aku tidak bilang harus aku," elak Sakura, mengingkari jerit hatinya yang menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi.

"Hn." Satu detik berlalu, mereka berdua tampak bungkam.

Di sisi Sakura, kakinya yang tadi bersila kini ditekuk, lalu gadis itu memeluk lututnya―menghalau hawa dingin dari hujan yang belum reda. Namun sebenarnya dia tidak begitu merasa dingin. Dia melirik ke samping. Karena ada sosok tampan itu di sebelahnya. Meski telah beranjak dewasa, tapi Sakura tak menampik jika jantungnya sedang berdegup kencang sebab berada di dekat bungsu Uchiha itu.

Hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika saja saat Sasuke akan pergi setelah perang berakhir dulu, pemuda itu tidak mengetuk hangat kening Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Gadis itu masih ingat bagaimana harapannya kembali muncul karena kelakuan kecil Sasuke. Bagaimana hati dan pemikirannya yang telah beku, dapat mencair dan kembali menginginkan pria itu.

Terlebih, saat Sakura tengah menjalani misi dan diculik dulu, Sasuke yang sedang dalam perjalanan yang dia anggap sebagai penebusan dosa itu sampai jauh-jauh datang untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Meskipun Sasuke tak menampakkan dirinya, mungkin karena saat itu dia sedang terburu-buru dan lupa menyembunyikan _chakra_ -nya, Sakura dapat merasakan _chakra_ Sasuke di dekatnya.

Ah, memikirkan Sasuke serasa tidak akan ada habisnya.

Lantas kepala Sakura yang bersandar pada tempurung lututnya itu dia miringkan menghadap wajah Sasuke. Pria itu masih menatapnya dan Sakura membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Jika itu kau."

Kening Sakura mengerut. Setelah hening cukup lama mungkinkah perkataan Sasuke barusan masih seputar yang tadi?

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Eh?" Sakura langsung menegapkan posisi duduknya, otak cerdasnya langsung mencerna maksud pria itu. "Maksudmu kau membolehkanku ikut dalam perjalananmu?"

"Hn." Melihat wajah sumringah Sakura dan binar matanya, membuat Sasuke menghindari menatap wajah itu. Netranya kini lurus ke depan, meski di sana hanya ada pohon-pohon tua yang tak seindah Sakura. Sasuke pikir itu lebih baik, daripada memandang gadis itu dan membuat degup jantungnya menggila hingga mungkin akan terdengar oleh Sakura. Memalukan.

"Dan kita akan memulainya besok, kan?" Sakura mendongak, menatap cakrawala yang kian gelap.

"Hn."

Bersama dengan sahutan Sasuke yang terdengar lebih kencang, Sakura tahu bising hujan telah hilang. Dilatari rasa senang, dia kembali berkata, kini dengan lebih mantap. "Aku akan merawatmu dengan baik."

"Aa, lakukan yang terbaik." Di tempatnya, Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Antusiasme gadis itu mengobati rasa rindu yang dipendamnya selama ini. Selama berkelana seorang diri. Haruno Sakura, entah sejak kapan Sasuke menyediakan lebih banyak waktu untuk memikirkan gadis itu.

Gadis yang bertahun-tahun berusaha mencuri atensinya, yang tak pernah sanggup Sasuke abaikan. Meski dia telah berulang-ulang berlaku kasar pada gadis tersebut. Sasuke tahu, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia menyesal. Mungkin dengan bersamanya saat ini, adalah kesempatan untuk menebus dosanya pada gadis itu. Toh memang yang dijalani Sasuke adalah perjalanan penebusan dosa, dengan demikian jika bersama Sakura, dia akan benar-benar menjalani penebusan dosa.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tampak sibuk merogoh kantong kecil yang dibawanya. Dia berpikir mereka harus melakukan sesuatu sambil menunggu hari esok tiba―gadis itu lekas mengeluarkan dua buah gagang―misalnya dengan memakan permen bersama. "Satu untukmu."

Sasuke diam, tidak langsung mengambil permen yang disodorkan Sakura, dia justru menatap gadis itu intens. "Aku tidak suka manis."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ayolah satu kali ini saja." Sakura memasang _puppy eyes_ -nya dengan baik. Oke, tatapan itu sungguh mematikan. Tangan Sasuke bahkan tanpa sadar bergerak hendak mengambil tangkai permen di tangan Sakura. Sampai tiba-tiba pria itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Sasuke- _kuuunnnn_ ," Sakura tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke sungguh tidak tahan melihatnya. "Pliiiissss."

"Tidak bisa, Sakura."

Dan kini Sakura memasang tampang kecewa. "Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tidak―"

"Sasuke―"

"Tida―"

"Sasu―"

"AKU SEDANG SAKIT GIGI, SAKURA. ARGH!"

.

.

Dan Sakura melongo, melihat Sasuke memegangi pipi kanannya dengan raut kesakitan. Dia tidak menyangka, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa sakit gigi juga. Oh sepertinya dia memang harus merawat Sasuke dengan baik mulai sekarang.

.

.

Sekian.

.

.

 _words :_ 900

 _a/n_ : Hai, Tsumugi di sini. Terima kasih banyak telah membaca sampai sini, ya.


End file.
